l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mimura: Village of Promises
Mimura: Village of Promises was an adventure module published for the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. Although not technically an adventure, the plots and gaming hooks presented herein provide GMs with adventuring ideas and campaign seeds. It presented the village of Mimura which has no specific place on the map and does not owe fealty to any specific clan by default. Credits * Written by Jim Pinto * Rule system by John Wick and David Williams * Rule system modifications by Kevin Millard and Ray Yand * Layout by Brendon Goodyear and Steve Hough * Layout design by Steve Hough * Edited by D. J. Trindle * Cover Artwork by Carl Frank * Interior B&W Artwork by Paul H. Way and Jeff Wright * Art direction by Jim Pinto Table of Contents Introduction (page 4) Using this Book (page 5) * NPCs History (page 6) * The Hamlets * Farming * Climate * Local Customs ** "Chomin" Celebrations in Mimura (page 7) * Oshogatsu (New Year's Day) * Cherry Blossom Festival * Setsuban Festival * Festival of the River of the Stars * Shouting Day * Iris Festival * Painter's Day * The Celebration of 3 * Festival of Floating Lights Important NPCs (page 10) * Lord Ekaido * Tsuniko, the Yoriki * The Shinjo Magistrates An Overview of Mimura (page 12) * Geography ** A. Gotsuna ** B. Kanzen na Me (Perfect Eye) Watchtower ** C. The Tearful River (Namida Kawa) ** D. Imperial Road Wise Snake Pass Road (Toshinori no Hebi Toge) ** E. Gamanzure no Oka ** F. Lord Ekaido's Estate ** G. Cedar Forest ** H. Breath of the Sorrowful ** I. Farming ** J. Wild Shorghum ** K. Way Station ** L. Plains of Grace (Ochinsa no Heichi) ** M. Maku Ki no Hebi (Coiled Serpent Tree) ** N. Rice Paddy ** O. Imperial Road Path] (Kunshu Kido) ** P. Open Fields ** Q. Forest of Persistence Stone ** R. Sacred Stand ** S. The Village of Mimura ** T. Rice Paddy *** Ageri Natsuri no Oni ** U Forest of Ishikure ** V. Forest of Reflection (Jukko no Mori) ** W. Broken Raven Path ** X. Way Station ** Y. Midori Kenko na Mori (Healthy Green Forest) ** Z. The Great Repose ** AA. Watchtower and Training Grounds ** BB. Crow's Flight Forest The Village of Mimura (page 22) * Jingore ** Children of the Sun ** The Silver Okasan ** Blessings of the New Year ** The Whispering Crane ** House of White Lilies :: Ronin Technique: Flight of Innocence * Omiatsu ** Agatamori Temple ** The Goddess' Beauty :: Jiujutsu Technique: Palm of Fury * Ubanoru ** The Faint Winds of Kojii's Favor ** Goyaku Inn ** Opium Den ** Biwa's Heart ** Sake Works NPCs (page 39) * Ekaido ** Bushi Technique: Breath of Ekaido * Asahina Goro * Azumi * Bayushi Tokogashi * Black Widows * Chubei * Eikai * Gehasa * Gennai * Hitsu * Ide Okura * Ijime * Jozen * Kyuje * Kyuso * Maro * Meyori * Miya Hiromigi * Nagiro * Nori * Otaryu * Rikyu * Yoshi Bandit Lords * Kaiu Nagate * Flesh Dragons ** Kitsure ** Reju ** Jimitsu ** Kesu The Shinjo Magistrates * Shinjo Dojiro * Shinjo Kojuko * Shinjo Sukemi * Shinjo Yasuge * Ide Chigoro Monsters (page 44) * Chibumitsu * Hamanari * Iro * Izumiko Appendix (page 45) * Cultural Nuances Mimura